


Arrows and Bullets

by GreenSunshine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSunshine/pseuds/GreenSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>27 years in the future we can see why the new Team Arrow need an A.R.G.U.S' agent's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys... this is my first fic EVER and it's an au Arrow fic. Tell me what you think cause I want to know if someone would like to read it or not.

 

                At age of 24, Emma Lawton would never believe that her boss and "auntie", Lyla Michaels, would chose her for such an important (and her first) mission. Emma was an A.R.G.U.S agent from the moment that she remembered herself. She actually was borned at the A.R.G.U.S facilities a snowy, cold Christmas night and A.R.G.U.S was the only home that she always had. When Carrie Cutter, aka The Cupid and Floyd Lawton, Deadshot, hold their daughter on their hands were so happy. They didn't know that she will become "a little monster".

                When Lyla called Emma at her office she was all sweaty and breathless, she was at the gym, but when The Boss ask to see you, you have no time to go and change. She had her messy dirty blonde hair in an even messier updo and she was trying to put one of her purple highlights behind her right ear. She knocked the door and she was pretty sure that she heard Lyla's laugh.

"Come in!" Emma heard Lyla's voice and opened the door.

"Chris told me that you want to see me... I swear to God that I didn't want to hurt this Liam guy, but he is like a glass doll... I mean, for God's sake. He's the ATOM..." Emma said without look around her but then saw the people that were on the couches and stopped. "Sorry, I thought that you were alone." Smiled at everyone. "...oops"

                The blond guy that was next to Sara start laughing and Emma shot him a look. "What?"

"You kicked Palmer's ass?" He asked her and she smiled a little bit.  
"I never was a fan of Palmer's family. They're kinda creepy." Emma said and the old man on the armchair laughed.

"And that's one of the reasons that you're my favorite girl."

"Keep up with the compliments Oliver and your wife will let you sleep on the couch tonight." She smiled and winked at Felicity. Oliver's smile became bigger and Emma, finally looked at Lyla again. "So... you want me for something?" Lyla nod and opened some papers.

"From now on, you are an undercover agent Ems. We need you to be Tommy's girlfriend for the outside world. He had some issues the last couple of years and we need to keep those issues away for QC's good."  
"With the word 'issues', you mean some ex crazy girlfriend... right?" Lyla nod again and Emma let a breath. "So, my first mission will be to babysit a spoiled brat... no offence." Said quickly to Felicity and Oliver who still smiled like an idiot. "Whatever... I'm in... Does Tommy know? I don't even know how the guy looks... last time I saw him, he was 8 and had those adorable curls..." someone cleared his throat and Emma turned around to look at him. The same blonde guy that had told her about Liam smiled and winked at her.

                Emma's mouth dropped and blinked. "Holy mother of God." Said and looked back at Felicity. "Your son is hot... This isn't fair... at all!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok that was insane... I mean, sure Emma had no problem to help Oliver and Felicity with their son's problem, but pretend that she's Tommy Queen's new girlfriend, that was mad. She never was into to read all the gossip magazines or watch pointless tv programs but she knew that Tommy Queen and Robbie Harper were the hottest topic in Starling City. Womanizers and play boys but she knew that also were the "new" Green Arrow and Arsenal. She would prefer to help them with those "business" but it wasn't in her hands.

"Come on sweetheart. At least he is really hot! Like his father... Do you remember the time that he..."

"... kick your ass and put you in jail? Yeah.. very romantic mom..."  
"Stop mocking your mother young lady..." Carrie shut and Emma closed her suitcase.

"Sorry, I just... you know, I hadn't all those of years to prepare to be an actual agent and at the end my first mission to be this... I am at the top of my year for God's sake!"

"I know and I'm pretty sure that this was the reason that Queens chose you to help them, well extra plus that you're hot." Carrie winked at her daughter.

"Dad isn't so happy... He called Tommy 'evil little bastard with green arrows' when I told him about my mission."

"Well, your father would lock you in a tower for your rest of your life if he had the choice. You're his little princess."

"I am a lot of things mom. Princess, isn't one of them. So, I have to go! You know the plan. I visit Queens for the summer and we fall in love with Tommy...it's so romantic..!" Emma laughed and Carrie smiled.

"Tell Felicity that I'll never forgive her that Oliver chose her."

"I will." She said and walked out from her room.

                The Queens had already left from A.R.G.U.S but Sara was still there and she put her phone in her jeans' pocket when she saw Emma to walk through her.  
"So, ready to be the new love of a Queen?"  
"Do I have another choice?" Looked Sara with pouty face.

"Not really baby girl... not really." She put her arm on Emma's shoulders and walked out of the building to get Sara's car. "You know that probably will be a really fan summer, right? I meanthe Queens adore you. I am little bit jealous about that but whatever. They have they're reasons... You're like a Felicity jr."

"I'm not.."  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll stop for coffee. You want one?" Emma nod and Sara pulled over and left Emma alone in the car with her thoughts.

                When they arrived at the Queen mansion, Sara was ready to ring the bell but someone opened the door and screamed from happiness.

"Emmaaaaaa!!" A twelve-year old girl crushed on Emma's chest and made her gasp.  
"Hello to you too Don."

"Mom told me about the huge plan to save my idiot big bro."  
"Hey... don't talk about your brother like that."  
"Oh... you already love him..." Don said and smiled even more.

"No, I don't..." she tried to say but Don already had grabbed Emma's hand and lead her to the living room.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!!" Shouted to Tommy and everyone laughed.

 _Oh boy..._ Emma thought. That will not be easy... at all.

                Truth be told, it wasn't Emma's first time at the mansion. The last five years she had came several times. The first time, was the day after Tommy had left for college. She had met "Mrs Queen" first and she was so nervous that she had start babbling until Felicity had broke out of laughs. She had welcomed her to her house and she had made clear it didn't matter who her parents were. She stayed only a few minutes then but it was so cool to be on Green Arrow's (and Overwatch's of course) house. All the times that she came back were because of A.R.G.U.S' business and never had stay more than a few hours.

                Now, she was on one of the huge bedrooms, next to Don's, and she just had change into her pjs. Her contacts were out and her purple glasses were on the top of her head as she was trying to find her tablet in her suitcase. A knock on her door make her to turn away and a really old lady opened the door.

"Excuse me, miss Lawton" Raisa said and smiled at her "Mr Oliver asked if you could come on the living room for a few minutes. He and the others want to discuss something with you."  
"Sure... I'm coming in a minute" She smiled back to the maid "and please, don't call me Miss Lawton..."

"As you wish miss Emma." Raisa walked out of the room and Emma grabbed her tablet, that finally had find, and followed her.

                The important think that Queen want to discuss with her, was a welcoming private party. They were all there with pjs and drinks on their hands and laughed with something that Don just said. Robbie was really busy trying to beat Sara on a game in tv. The first that saw her was Tommy and if she hadn't know better she would believe that he forgot to breathe for a few seconds. It was probably one of the best nights of her life. The people on A.R.G.U.S were nice, but most of them were criminals, so "family nights" weren't on the daily program.

                It was already 11pm when Felicity smiled to her husband with her tablet on her hand and winked. Oliver nod but before he could tell anything, Emma's tablet started making strange noises. She took it on her hands and looked up, at the blonde lady with the glasses.

"You really try to hack my tablet?"  
"I got bored..." It was Felicity's response and Emma snorted.

"This is war Smoaking Queen." Said and Tommy looked at her shocked.

                The whole "war thing" lasted five minutes tops when Emma cried out and Felicity smiled proudly.

"Oh come on! Isn't fair... you're the damn Oracle.!" The girl said and everyone laughed.

"You're pretty good Ems. You almost had me! Really, maybe I can teach you some stuff."

"If Don finds out that you try to make someone else the new Overwatch she'll hack the hell out of us." Oliver laughed and Felicity smiled to him.

"I know. But she's still young and we have one rule in this family."

"No vigilante stuff before 18." Tommy, Sara and Robbie said synchronized.

Emma broke out of laugh and said to Felicity that it would be an honor to teach her anything. Felicity was so proud of herself that almost missed Robbie's wisher words to her son. _"Dude... she's like a rock version of your mother. It's kinda scary."_

                It was the first day, maybe ever, that she woke up at noon. On A.R.G.U.S they had very specific program that it was started at 7am EVERY DAY, maybe at Queens, Sundays are free days. She got up from the bed and opened up the playlist on her tablet. She took a shower, put a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on and she was ready to choose between her purple or black converse when her phone started ringing. She looked at the unknown number and picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Morning sunshine!"  
"Tommy?" She said and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeap... your future love of your life. Get your really pretty ass down. We are on the pool." He hang up and Emma looked at her dead phone.  
"I really can't decide if I like him or I wanna punch him." Said to herself and closed her bedroom's door behind her.

                After a really great breakfast and a huge cup of coffee that it was still in her hand, Emma open up her tablet to check out her mails but Tommy only gave attention to her and his sister when Don almost screamed.

"What happened?"  
"She doesn't even have an instagram! How the people will believe that you two are together if you don't post photos and videos and fluffy stuff?"  
"I don't actually like fluffy..." Emma started talking but Don grabbed her tablet and said an angry shhhhh before she started typing. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"  
"Welcome to our word sunshine..."  
"Stop calling me names Queen."  
"It's that, or "nice ass"... choose." He winked at her and put his glasses on.

"I don't like you, you know that?"  
"Oh the think is that you do blonde."  
"No, I don't.!"  
"Hmhmh... whatever makes you feel better. At least you're really pretty and hot. It would not be so difficult to pretend your boyfriend."  
"Remind me after all that to break something really important for you." He laughed but she saw that Don had her phone on her hand and smiled really wildly. "What are you doing?"  
"Making you an otp of course" winked at her and Tommy laughed even more "tell me guys Emtom works? or I need to find something more catchy?"  
"I hate my life..." Emma broke down.

 

"You really don't like this mission, do you?" Tommy asked her a few minutes later.

"I stayed at A.R.G.U.S so I could do good and catch criminals... not to try to save Green Arrow's playboy/asshole alter ago... Sorry, that was rude."

"No, you're right. I just, all my life trying to be an asshole to everyone that they don't know The Secret, you know.? It's really annoying and I don't like it but we have to make sacrifices for the things that really matters. I'm sorry that I had my playboy/asshole mood activate on you."

"It's ok... I was kinda bitch too, so... partners?" she said and gave him her hand to shake it.

"Partners." He agreed and shook her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time that I posted last chapter. I am sorry for that but I am so busy... I'll try to post more often. Thank you all for your support.

Almost a week later the situation was the same. Emma spending more time with Don than anyone else. Tommy every night was out with Robbie and Sara for «Arrow» business and she had stuck to babysitting the little genius Donna Nyssa Queen. Don was awesome but Emma was 24 and soon got bored. Don's marathons with her favorite tv shows stopped help her 2 days ago.  
"Earth to Emma!" Don said for the third time and through her pool towel to Emma.  
"Sorry… did you said something?"  
"A Tommy's ex called you slut on your instagram" it was her answer without take her eyes from her tablet.  
"Probably if you hadn't hack my phone and haven't post that photo that Tommy try to drawn me on the pool…"  
"You were too cute to keep that photo from your fandom my friend…" she smiled and looked at her.  
Emma was ready to tell her something when her phone started beeping. "Sara?"  
"Make an excuse and come to Arrow Cave. ASAP!" Emma blinked and said to Don that Sara was in wardrobe trouble for a date. Run to her room changed to a pair of jeans and a tee, wore her purple all stars and run out.  
She took the car that Oliver had gave her when she came to the mansion and 20 minutes later was there. Felicity unlocked the door for her and she took the elevator to the Towerwatch. When she get in everyone looked at her.  
"What happened?" Felicity was ready to faint and Oliver had his hand on her shoulder.  
"They took Tommy" Robbie said. "Bratva took Tommy." Emma's mouth dropped open and looked at them again.  
"What you want me to do?" Her A.R.G.U.S mood had activated and plus no one had the right to touch her boyfriend.. Fake one or not.

When they arrived to Bratva' s area Robbie gave her a gun.  
"We will go from the front. You get the back. They know that we are three, not four."  
"You're the distraction…" She looked at them.  
"More like the bate… so don't screw it up. We are both too hot to die." Sara said.  
"… I won't."  
It wasn't easy to find a way to get in but those Russians had no idea about strong passwords. She was on the building 2 minutes later and she hide on the shadows. She saw 2 of them to run on the front door and smirked. She could hear the others to kick Bratva' s asses "I hope" she thought and continued looking for Tommy.  
"I just want to see who the Green Arrow is."  
"Put his mask down and we are both dead. The boss want to be the first that he'll find out." She heard two guys speaking in Russian. "You don't like mysteries boys, do you?" she thought and saw Tommy tight up on a chair from the open door. She tore up her black tee and she covered her nose and mouth with the fabric. She walked in and the 2 men looked her in shock.  
"Hello boys.. Very rude to not invite a girl to your party." Said them in Russian and Tommy's masked eyes looked at her and smiled when he saw her purple highlights.  
The two men run on her but she was too good to beat her. They tried and one of them hit her on the cheekbone. ‘What a shame… and you're blonde.. We had a chance." She punch him and he took a step back. The last minute she saw the other guy to take his gun from the table and took hers from the back of her jeans. She shot him and the guy fall on the ground, she shot the other guy too and he cried out, "sorry love I haven't time to chat right now." She run to Tommy and cut the ropes "Hey hottie, ready to go home?"  
"Who the hell are you?" the blonde guy asked in pain and Tommy smirked.  
"Call her Bullet!" he said and kick the guy on his stomach. "Dinner?" looked at Emma while there run to the exit.  
"You speak on my heart Queen." Smiled and touch her mic "We’re ok, meet us out."  
"Roger that." Sara said and Felicity finally breathe.

When they came back to Arrow Cave, Oliver still didn't like the name though, someone attacked to her and gave her a hug that took her breathe. The others were already up there when she came. She had gone to park the car so they had the chance to see the other three before her.  
"You saved my son Ems." Felicity had tears on her eyes but she was smiling happily.  
"It was a team work actually. Plus, I'm a Green Arrow fangirl, so I couldn't leave his son to die." Winked to Oliver and Tommy smiled.  
"Let her breath mom." Said and Robbie told something to Sara. She nodded.  
"So, who's hungry?" Asked Sara and Felicity finally left Emma.  
"Oh... Dinner, right. You have to eat. Go change and we'll be waiting you to get back ho..."  
"We'll go out mom. Bullet needs a burger asap." Tommy told her and she smiled at him.  
"Why on earth you keep calling me like that?"  
"You need a code name if you're want to be a part of the team sunshine." He said behind his back while he went to change to his clothes.


End file.
